wlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 14
__NOEDITSECTION__ } http://images.wikia.com/wls/images/c/cf/WLSbanner.png NOTE: STILL NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN. As a quick recap of my previous intro to this, I thought it was fitting to have an actual mini-series to go with the other crazy things in the White Lotus Sentinel. The only thing left that our fanon-obsessed newsletter is missing...is a fanon! Though I honestly wouldn't count this one seriously, considering the formality xD Anyway, here's the next recap of daily life at Avatar Wiki, presented story-style by your rambling, Dai Li-neighborhood-crazy-pal-slash-author, Minnichi. (Not to mention this is probably more effective than a boring, lecturing column when it comes to discouraging people from writing low-quality articles...) ... A.W. Chronicles An unnamed girl exits her university with a yawn. She has long black hair and brown eyes, and she hates the school shuttle (which always leaves right as she reaches the stop). As she stands there waiting for the next one, stranded in the cold, icy wind, she pulls out her smartphone and checks the Wi-fi connection. As soon as she types in her student ID and passcode for access, the world transforms. With a crackling sound like thunder, the sky itself twists in crazy patterns until all that's left is a cloudy, beige-colored haze. The school's massive buildings also warp into strange things, growing into tall, elegant towers of Asian-inspired architecture. There are thousands of them in all shapes and sizes, each labeled for a very unique purpose. The girl is too used to them to offer anything more than a glance, however, and strolls down the beige-colored bridge that has begun to extend from beneath her feet. Her stone-covered hand raises to her mouth to stifle another yawn, and she lifts her face a little higher to see beneath the dark green brim of her pointed hat. And oh, she has a name now: Minnichi. The green-robed inhabitant of this world - a world called "Avatar Wiki" - picks up her pace as she passes an unstable-looking building. Unstable as in it's basically a tall, cardboard box labeled "My Article." Those flimsy things have often cluttered up normal buildings to make the Wiki resemble more of a hobo community. However, Minnichi knows that there are fellow inhabitants here who prevent such things from happening - which is actually the main reason why she's hurrying past the cardboard box. She's barely gained a foot of space between herself and the hobo building when it suddenly lights ablaze with such force that she's flung forward face-first to the ground. Sitting up slowly to recover and muttering grouchy gibberish under her breath, Minnichi turns around to see that a woman is hovering next to the pitiful building, high above the ground atop a little golden cloud. This user, dressed casually in a plain shirt and jeans, rests a hand on her waist as she examines her work. (In other words, watching the cardboard box burn to the ground.) Her blue-grey eyes reflect the image of the flames within them, and they gleam with the slightest hint of irritation. A messenger hawk lands on this woman's shoulder as she unrolls a fancy scroll with a header that reads "Page Deleted," but she's barely touched the tip of her quill to the paper when a haggard, enraged user suddenly rushes out from inside the burning cardboard box. Minnichi has no idea why this user even tried to stay in there that long, given that it collapses into a pile of ashes shortly after he leaves. Tucking the quill back into her pocket, the woman on the golden cloud notices the carboard box-creating user pointing a menacing finger in her direction and peers back down at him. He's covered in ashes, practically growling through his gritted teeth, and overall just shaking with rage. "Why do you keep deleting my articles?!" he demands, taking no notice of the girl in green robes observing him in the distance. It begins at her scalp and slowly travels down every long brown strand of hair, until they begin to defy gravity itself as they ignite. "I've told you many times already..." says the hovering woman, her unamused face now framed by long, deadly flames. "The content of your articles is completely irrelevant to the Wiki and its purpose, and you're getting down to your very last warning -" "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU (censored by the Wiki's community)" "...Okay then, you've just ignored your very last warning. Like I've said countless times, I'll have to block you for six months due your behavior - starting now." The woman has already outstretched her hand even as she speaks, and she positions her palm down at the troll of a user. He finally seems to realize that being blocked from this world is actually a possibility, and his eyes widen in fear as the flames begin to dance around the woman's fingers. "Wait!" he cries. "I'll make my next article about how great you are instead! Don't -" It's too late. With a thrust of her arm, the woman shoots down a blast of fire that cracks open the ground upon impact. Minnichi has to shield her eyes from the blinding explosion that causes more dirt particles to fly all over her. When she looks back up, however, there's only a sizzling crater in the ground ahead. The troll is nowhere to be seen. Blowing away some excess smoke rising from the tip of her finger, the woman sighs and examines the remains of the cardboard box once more, her hair flowing back down over her shoulders in its natural brown color. At last, she notices the green-robed girl still sitting in the distance, and she suddenly smiles. "Howdy, Minnichi!" She waves so cheerfully that one can wonder if the fire-blasting a few seconds ago had even occurred at all. Minnichi cracks a little smile back, standing and dusting off her robes. "Hey, Lostris." She glances for a second at the smoking crater several feet away. "So, er, how's it going?" "Oh, you know. Blocking trolls, fixing images, playing Twister with Thailog, the usual..." Lady Lostris floats down closer atop her golden cloud to better address her fellow user. It finally registers why Minnichi was sitting on the ground, and why the girl's face still has some dirt caked on its side. "Oh! I'm sorry, did I do that?" Lostris exclaims. "Nah, it's cool," Minnichi replies with a shrug. "At least that guy's not around here anymore." The administrator gives an approving nod towards her crater. "But I always wondered," continues the green-robed girl. "What exactly - happens when you block someone? I mean, you just shot him with fire, so..." Lady Lostris gives a merry laugh, sitting down casually so that her legs dangle over the edge of her cloud. "Honestly they don't feel a thing, don't worry," she explains. "It's the same for any blocked user; they just disappear completely from the earth without a trace, with no means of return unless we say so. The administrators just change up the methods they use to teleport the trolls away every now and then -" Just then, a deafening boom of thunder echoes across the sky as a massive, crackling branch of lightning strikes far away upon the the beige horizon. "And oh, that would be Thailog blocking a user," Lostris adds with a chuckle. "It just makes the process a little less mundane for us, you know?" Minnichi nods silently as she makes out a barely visible figure hovering above the lightning-struck area in the distance, who's covered almost completely in black and appears to be tilting his head backwards with cackling laughter atop his golden cloud. "...Yeah, I can see that." Two more messenger hawks suddenly fly into the scene. One of them perches on Lostris's shoulder again, while the other settles atop Minnichi's hat. The administrator is the first to detach her letter, sighing as she scans over it. "Well, I forgot to mention that blocked users have one form of communication: replying to the message that announced their block. She holds out her parchment for Minnichi to see, which is overflowing with raging, scribbling sentences along the lines of "You have to believe me - my evil sister did it!!!" Lostris shakes her head as she rolls back up the letter and sets it ablaze between her fingers. "He could at least try to change his handwriting..." Minnichi sighs as well. "People these days..." Remembering about the hawk still perched atop her head, however, she reaches up and finally detaches her own letter. When she examines it, she discovers that there's nothing on the parchment at all other than a single, plainly written word: "Hello." The green-robed user rolls back up the letter at once and hurriedly stuffs it into her pocket. "Sorry Lostris," she says quickly. "Ima have to go see what KMP needs at the Ba Sing Se Times headquarters." "Of course! Tell him I said hi," replies the female administrator. "I've got work to do, anyway..." She warily eyes a whole community of cardboard boxes in the distance. "See you around, then?" "Yeah, see ya around. Later, LL!" And with that, Minnichi disappears with a flash of green into the beige horizon as she darts away, where she'll be sure to run into more Wiki troubles before she ever reaches the BSST headquarters... The End? ... Note: The two administrators mentioned are described based on Lady Lostris's and Thailog's corresponding illustrations from the most recent Ba Sing Se Times article. |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | That's right, I turned a NPR program into a WLS article. It's been over three weeks since this newsletter last published an issue, and can't express how much I've missed our wonderful readers! A lot has happened since February 6, so let me catch you up to speed on our fanon portal whilst shamelessly self-advertising my own fanons in such a way that it remains relevant. Sadly, the fanon community has bid adieu to multi-fanon author and my good friend . The self-professed Suki expert appropriately authored , the second part of his prized . In addition, he was my great co-author for , the tale of two twins each born the Avatar, ordered to train in the elements and fight to the death in the Avatar State to determine which one shall live. We managed to get through six chapters and I have promised to continue in hopes of making it the legend we both dreamt of. Who wants to help us out by giving it a look? Of course, I'm not the only person who can tell you how great it is to work with Agent Slash on a fanon. He was also part of the team of authors for the collaborative fanon known as . Although he departed the wiki just as Vortex was leaving the ground, he has promised to continue working on it for a little while. The fanon is up to four chapters now, including the prologue, and Agent Slash is responsible for writing the fifth. Personally, I love the way the fanon has begun to unfold. An unlikely crew of benders and non-benders from various stories throughout the portal have been suddenly flung into this mystery universe to traverse from world to world, each one resembling that of a different fanon. Why read it? One: because it's awesome, and two: if they need ideas for which fanon world to enter next, wouldn't it make sense that they consider a reader's fanon? It appears as if the portal is looking at yet another group fanon. is a project composed of several one-shots by different authors including , , , , , , , and . No chapters have been released yet, but with two Fanon Review Squad members on the team, I'm sure it'll go far. While it's sad to see Agent Slash leave, I'm pleased to welcome back another author whom I've come to know quite well, Suzon, or as he goes by now, . He has returned to Avatar Wiki and given me a special gift out of kindness! He was generous enough to offer his time and talents to complete, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LU2sExRyVwA'this'], a trailer for my fanon, . I very much appreciate his work, as I very much would like to attract some more readers! Also take note of the fact that his Youtube account name is "AWTrailers." "s" Plural. Are there more to come? We'll see. A while ago I paid tribute to the great after he completed , which is widely considered to be the most popular fanon on Avatar Wiki. When the series ended, a void was left in our hearts, but fear not! Now, ARG is back with ! Remember Jinora's story about a princess who rode a dragon into a volcano? Well the famed author decided to give that blurb a backstory, and three chapters in, I'm thrilled to say it looks like we have another masterpiece in our midst! That's all for now. With Book 2 of The Legend of Korra on the horizon, let the countdown to alternative season ending fanons commence! |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | Hey they everyone! Myself and Fruitpit are interviewers in the group Fanon Fact Finders. As I have aforementioned, there are only two people interviwing fanons. If you consider yourself a good interviewer, and would like further involve yourself in the Avatar Wiki community, please feel free to submit a test interview. You will be interviewing my fanon . Interviews are aimed on promoting the fanon as well as keeping the readers interested. Find some good tidbits (find some fascinating facts!), surprise us, we don't want your everday "Was it hard to write Aang as evil" etc. Please tell us if you want to submit a test interview by putting your name down on the Fanon Fact Finders page. Thank you! |- | rowspan="2" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | Brainstorming for the Urban Dictionary :noun; A totally sane process that takes place during the creation of a new WLS issue. It's expressed in the form of edits that contain random notes addressed to no one in particular; the editor just likes talking to herself as she thinks. She decided to leave the note in this time, though, which went a little something like: ::"Brainstorming" :::"noun; Something that Minnichi is still doing for this WLS issue. Which you probably shouldn't actually publish. Just saying. As in this definition is not supposed to be published, because it's not actually a definition, so yeah, do not publish. Or else. Dangit, I'm stalling aren't I? "If I weren't so sleep-deprived, maybe this brainstorming would actually be more useful right now!" *Heads to fanon portal to find things she can complain about* ''" '''Fanon Portal Hermit' :noun; A writer who has resolved to live under the fanon-portal-rock for all of eternity. The rest of the wiki, articles and all, can become quite foreign over time. "Zomg, I was nominated for User of the Month!" "There's a User of the Month? For what, best writer?" "Uh no, it's just someone who's done good for the wiki in general." "Oh, so like an author who's gone around and helped tons of fanons?" "Not necessarily..." "What else would it be for?" "Hmmm, lemme try something... HEY, did you know that KMP was voted for administrator and editor of the BSST?" "We vote for administrators?" "...Yep, you're an incurable fanon portal hermit. Man, you've got it bad!" '' '''Tense Tension' :noun; The chaotic effect created by authors who can't seem to choose between past, present, first person, or third person tense. Reading becomes an experience with swirling vortexes as you're yanked back and forth between time and random POVs. "'He turned around as I begin approaching. He hides a grin and then he looked back at me, and she knew that he is loving to confuse me constantly. He totally makes my brain began to hurt right now, and then he laughed as she turned away and ignores the sound. But he secretly likes her. I had always liked you, actually, even if she's ignoring me right now." "...Y'know, the only thing I really picked up was the part about confusing me. The tense tension's going to make my brain explode." "Tense tension? I write what I want - you've gotta deal with it!" "Uhuh. I think I'll go take a nap, I've got a headache from reading that..." '' '''Author Life-Weather' :noun; A very powerful influence on fanons, if one isn't careful. Readers can pick up the 'forecast' of an author's personal life immediately, depending on what it does to the poor characters... "Hey, I love your work and all - it's just... Well, you just threw your protagonist down a well. And then had Firebenders drop grenades in it after that. And then said he died feeling the explosions slowly rip him to pieces as he drowned in the cold, murky water. I thought that was...overboard." "You saying I purposely wanted to kill my character in a most horrible death? Huh?" "...Maybe. Sayyy, did that exam grade you were worrying about ever come back?" "What does that have to do with anything?! I know I failed anyway, what're you going around rubbing it in my face for? EH?!" *Throws vase* "I think...you're taking it out on your fanon." "HA, that's a ridiculous... (Sees exam grade) I GOT AN A? WUT?" *Next fanon chapter* "'But just as all hope was lost, the beloved warrior suddenly emerged miraculously, proud and strong...' Wow, looks like your author life-weather's finally nice again." "...Yeah. Heheh." '' ---- ''Love the Fanon Urban Dictionary? Miss any definitions? See the complete collection [[Avatar_Wiki_talk:The_White_Lotus_Sentinel/Archive_1|'here']]! |- | rowspan="3" style="width:50%; padding-left:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-top:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | The former Firefighter answers all your questions, if you have an questions, send them to in the Spirit World. Dear Mitros, I am a WaterAirbending Master here at the north west pole. Here at the north west pole, some ignorant bastards nice people, have started an organization, called the fireearthfighters. These earthfighters have been causing havoc for my people, and the Avatar. What should I do? Sincerly, Pak Jakku Dear Jakku, Maybe you should stay out of the earthfighters way. I'm sure they have the best interests at heart. Maybe you should join them and defeat the Earth Kingdom in the name of the Air Nomads. '' ''Sincerely, Mitros Side Note from Nozus: Hello everyone, I would just like to point out that starting next week I'm going to be restarting the Fanon Classics article I used to do! =) |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | :Long before the Equalist Revolution, The Hundred Year War, Chin the Conqueror, or the Rise of Koh, a boy and a girl were born twins in the Northern Water Tribe. Little did their parents know that fate had played a terrible trick on them. The day the twins turn sixteen, the Order of the White Lotus confirms that both twins were born as the Avatar and that both the physical and spiritual worlds were unbalanced. Their leader, Yansu, decides that both Kembar and Kiama must master the four elements individually and then fight to the death while in the Avatar State to determine which should remain. Now, both teenagers must travel to the four nations, in opposite orders, and make allies as well as enemies, and in a time of chaos in the world, one might just die ahead of schedule. Hey there everyone, AlcatrazSmedry here with an interview with on his amazing fanon . I have to say, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Be warned, spoilers will follow. # Hey there amazing Mr. Rocks, how ya doin!? ''' -I'm doing quite well, thank you. # '''So, why did you come up with this idea? It sounds really interesting, and I don’t think it’s been done. - Well I wanted to write a story about an Avatar, but it couldn't just be another typical fanon about some newly discovered teenager learning the elements in order to battle some sort of emerging threat. No, there had to be something new, something fresh. One day I was pondering whether to have the avatar be male or female while watching an old SNL spoof of those NBA "There can only be one" commercials, and it hit me. I conceived the idea of having twins, a brother and a sister, both be born the avatar and destined to fight to the death so that only one would live on. # Interesting. So how had working with Slash been? - Working with Agent Slash on the first six chapters was wonderful. He brought so much to the table. Not only was it nice to only have to write half of each chapter, but knowing that the guy covering the other 50% was a talented writer was excellent. We was very easy to work with, and he had a great new idea just about every day. It's truly sad that he had to leave the wiki, but I completely understand. I promised him that I would continue the fanon in his honor and make it the successful legend we always dreamt it would be. Obviously, I have a long way to go in order to accomplish that goal, but I really do believe it can be done, so everyone help me out by reading it! # Which twin do you prefer to write for, Kembar, or Kiama. - Kiama, hands down. I believe Slash felt that way too. In fact, sometimes it almost seemed like we were fighting over who got to write for her. Her personality is fascinating and she's really fun to write dialogues for, not that I don't love Kembar as well. They're both a lot of fun. # Who would you choose as your favorite character from the entire story. - Aside from the twins, I'd have to say that Jiyu, the superior of the Western Air Temple, is my favorite character. She's kind of like a female Tenzin, just less quirky. I also like to compare her to Professor McGonagall from the Harry Potter series. # And if you could have that person voiced by someone IRL who would it be? - The third person Jiyu reminds me of is the nun Meryl Streep plays in Doubt, which is a much more solemn character than what Streep usually plays. It would be cool to have Streep do her nun voice for Jiyu. # How happy have you been with the reception? - I'm pleased with the reception the fanon has received. It certainly hasn't reached fame, and it doesn't have 100 comments on the main page, but it has a consistent group of readers that regularly comment with positive words each chapter, and that's all I need to keep writing. # How did you come up with the names, Kembar and Kiama. - I played around with Google Translate a lot and found out that Kembar means "twin" in Indonesian or something. I think Slash came up with Kiama, keeping with the Water Tribe's "k" tradition. # Wouldn't the Avatar dying in the The Avatar State disrupt the cycle. Or is this a special case due to the fact that there are two Avatars? - The intention of the Order of the White Lotus is that once one of the Avatars dies in the Avatar State, the cycle will only cease for that Avatar and the other would be reincarnated after his/her death sometime in the future. # Will the Avatar Spirit stay as two from now on or will it merge together again? - If the Order of the White Lotus gets its wish, one of the twins will die in the Avatar State and there would only be one from then on… or will there? I'm not saying anything! # Can you tell use about any future plotlines? - I don't want to give away too many spoilers, but I'd like to drop just one hint. A lot of readers keep fantasizing about how the twins will magically come up with some way to defeat the system and live on happily ever after with butterflies and rainbows and unicorns. To these individuals I reply, "Yeah, okay…" Aw shucks, I was hoping for something like that :( # To finish this off, what room for improvement do you see in future interviews from me? - More questions couldn't hurt, but I think you gave a solid interview. Thanks so much for doing this! |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | HAVE A FANON ARTICLE IN MIND? REVIEW? INTERVIEW? ADVERTISEMENT? OPINION? REQUEST? SEND IT TO OF THE AND YOU'LL BE IN THE NEXT ISSUE! |} Fanontastic Polls Want to know more about The White Lotus Sentinel? Find out here!